


The same brand of cheese

by havetaoque



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cheese, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Post Break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 05:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetaoque/pseuds/havetaoque
Summary: The brand of cheese is not everything.





	The same brand of cheese

Cold triple-cream brie. It melted fast in the heat, sticking to his fingers when he held up the dwindling wedge. It was his last souvenir. There was a knife on the counter top and a hunk of hard bread. Peter looked at them and then took another bite of the brie, like a heathen, and decided—what the hell—and finished it. That was that. There would be no more expensive-cheese-buying. Certainly not triple-cream brie. He sucked his fingers clean.

It was in his fridge again next paycheck. If he really wanted to, he could stop eating it, stop buying it. It wasn’t even the cheese he really wanted. But it was a waste of money, the way he’d been eating it—brie deserves to be enjoyed, baby boy. Slowly. You were supposed to cut off a bit, prop it up on a nice wooden board beside some olives and some fancy artisan bread. Maybe slice up a crisp apple—thinly, of course—or toss in a handful of grapes. Or cured meats—yes! Some wine. It always made him feel fancy and ridiculous, eating this carefully-arranged food, which was really no more than a snack for either of them. All this ceremony, just for the cheese. It deserves to be eaten this way, baby boy. 

When you’re living alone though, who wants to go to all the trouble?

“It’s not the same.”  
“It’s totally the same. It’s the same brand I always bought.”  
“That’s not what I mean, Wade.”  
“Well, Peter, I don’t know what to tell ya.”

A sigh. “I miss you. Are you doing well? I know we—”  
“Yeah, I’m good. Great, actually. The jobs just keep coming.” A chuckle. “Er, well I gotta go. I’m having a little house party here and it’s getting pretty wild. Crowd control, you know? There’s a couple of powered people here too, oh mannn. Like hot ones. Be well, my dude.”

Wade ended the call and tossed his phone aside. It was freezing in his apartment, and the thermostat said zero, which was no fun at all, though it was in Celsius, so it wasn’t actually zero like he thought of it, but psychologically it made him feel colder. It wasn’t actually his apartment either...but it wasn’t anyone else’s, so far as he could tell. 

He sat down in the middle of the kitchen floor and dug a little wedge-shaped packet out of his back pocket. 

“Yeah, it’s not the same. Not by a fucking mile.” But he ate it anyway, in three bites.


End file.
